When Did You Fall?
by Writer's-BlockDP
Summary: Danny starts making some realizations about Sam and why he's always been called clueless. Based on When Did You Fall in Love with Me? by Chris Rice.


**This idea came into my head when I was listening to the radio the other day and they played "When Did You Fall in Love with Me?" by Chris Rice. I started thinking about how it fit with Danny's "Clueless" nickname, and, well, here we are. A DxS fic with no ghost fights, ripe for the pickings. I'm currently working on a Sam-centered oneshot too based on "Everyday" by Jessie Daniels. That one should ahve at least a short action sceen. I generally don't combine action and romance very well. Romance and humor, I can do. Those are extremely fun.**

**Even though you all already know this, I obviously don't own DP. If I did Danny would have kissed Sam in Fanning the Flames and they would be dating by the end of Double Cross My Heart.**

**Well that's all I really have to say. I don't want to bore you all off the face of the planet with rambling about absolutely nothing.**

--------------------------------------------------

**You're all smiles and silly conversation**

**As if this sunny day came just for you**

**You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away**

**C'mon, tell me what's right with you**

Danny Fenton sat leaning against the armrest of the large couch in one of his best friend's basements. His other friend, Tucker Foley, was in the recliner to his left.

Sam Manson returned with an enormous bowl overflowing with popcorn. She set it in the canter of the sofa, settling in on the opposite side as Danny. Picking up the remote, she used it to dim the lights and them to turn on the movie.

Danny reached for the popcorn at the same time she did, and their hands brushed against each other. Both teens blushed furiously and pulled away.

Occurrences like this one had been happening more and more frequently lately, and Danny was getting confused. They were just friends, just like they had always been… right?

**Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talkin'**

**And there's something here I'm supposed to realize**

'**Cause your secret's out and the universe laughs at its joke on me**

**I just caught it in your eyes, it's a beautiful surprise**

"Are you two lovebirds going to pay attention, or should I just issue your failing grades now?"

Danny snapped out of his daydream just in time to shout in unison with Sam, "We're not lovebirds!" _And we're never gonna be,_ Danny added silently in his head.

People always teased the two friends incessantly already. How much worse would it be if they started dating? Besides, even if his _did_ like her that way, there's no way she could like him back… is there?

**Make your way over here, sit down by this fool and let's rewind**

**C'mon, let's go back and replay all our scenes**

**You can point out the hints, the clues, the twists and the smiles this time**

**All the ones that slipped by me**

Then again, maybe he does like her that way. Thinking back, he remembers when she started dating "Gregor" not too long ago. Even thinking about seeing her kiss that traitor causes white hot sparks of jealousy to explode in front of his eyes.

And now her hand is there, waving in his face, and he can hear her voice breaking into his thoughts. "Hello? Danny? Wake up! Earth to Captain Fenton, please come back to Earth. You left your brain behind."

Dimly he hears Tucker ask what brain she's talking about, and her melodious laughter comes spilling out, enveloping Danny.

Blinking several times, he regains focus. This first thing he sees are her sparking amethyst eyes. He had never noticed before the way they became a shade darker when she was depressed, of the way they brightened and sparkled when she was happy.

**I bet my face is read, and you can hear my heart poundin'**

**Well I guess it doesn't matter now that I realize**

'**Cause baby I missed it them but I can surely see you now**

**Right there before my eyes**

**You're my beautiful surprise**

Okay, so he does like her. All doubt disappears from his mind every time he is near her. The sound of her laughter. That particular shade of read her face becomes when she is embarrassed. How mad she gets whenever she catches him looking anywhere even in the remote direction of Paulina or Valerie.

Of course, the only logical reason for that would be jealousy. And the only way Sam would be jealous of them would be if… no way. But it would actually explain a lot.

No wonder they always called him Clueless! How had he not noticed this before?

**When did you fall in love with me?**

**Was it out of the blue**

'**Cause I swear I never knew it**

**When did you let your heart run free?**

**Have you been waiting long?**

**When did you fall in love with me?**

**When did you fall in love?**

So when did it happen? He didn't even know when _he_ had fallen in love.

A shrill ringing sound caught his attention. What- oh, right, cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. Sam.

"Hello?" That sounded almost _too_ eager.

"Uh, Danny? Are you okay?" Crap, she'd noticed.

"Yeah, fine. What's up?"

In that dry tone she could always manage to pull off, she told him, "The sky. But I don't think that's what you were asking." The two of them laughed together briefly, then she continued. "You busy tonight? Mega Movie Marathon at my place?"

He nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him. "Sure. I'll be over in ten."

**Was it at the coffee shop?**

**Or was it that morning at the bus stop**

**When you almost slipped, and I caught your hand**

**Or the time we built the snowman**

**The day at the beach, sandy and warm**

**Or the night with the scary thunderstorm**

Exactly ten minutes later Danny phased into Sam's basement, glancing around before becoming visible. She was the only one down there. "Where's Tucker?"

Sam shrugged. "At some electronics store. He was raving about some new geek tech."

Danny sank down into a recliner. "Just us, huh?"

She nodded as she emerged from the kitchenette juggling two drinks and an immense amount of popcorn and candy.

He jumped up to help her with it. Once the snacks were safely on the table Danny realized for the first time that he was alone with Sam.

**I never saw the signs**

**Now we've got to make up for lost time**

**And I can tell now by the way that you're looking at me**

**I'd better finish this song so my lips will be free**

He was still standing, looking at her. She noticed right away. "What?"

Danny blinked twice, murmuring a soft and sincere question. "When?

Ice blue eyes drilled into hers. Amethyst blinked back at him. "When what?"

Now his eyes twinkled in the way they always did when he was being mischievous. Before she had a chance to ask when he was planning, their lips met.

She was startled and nearly pulled away from sheer shock, then relaxed and melted into him. After several moments that seemed to fly by far too quickly he broke free.

Deep cerulean orbs stared into her own. "When did you start dreaming of that? When did you fall in love with me?"

**Have you been waiting long, when did you fall in love**

**I kept you waiting so long, when did you fall**

**Have you been waiting long?**

**When did you fall in love with me?**

**When did you fall in love?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's just too sweet... I'm not gonna cry... I'm not gonna cry... -sobs uncontrolably-**

**WAY too adorable to keep a dry eye. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
